The Services for the Preclinical Development of Therapeutic Agents contract offers a collection of preclinical services to support the development of promising therapeutic candidates, including those for lead identification and development, chemistry and manufacturing, in vitro microbiological services;in vitro and in vivo preclinical safety, toxicology and biokinetics;and pre-clinical development planning and evaluation.